


Father, What have you done?

by Hayley_Underwood_and_More



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bad Father Figure, F/M, Father Figures, Hayley acting like a child, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Semi-Stockholm Syndrome, Thanos found a Replacement, Thought to be fake love, weird sexual tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayley_Underwood_and_More/pseuds/Hayley_Underwood_and_More





	Father, What have you done?

The war was about to begin. Thanos had alright taken the life of his “Daughter” Gamora, in order to get the soul stone. He had made big strides. Thanos has the power, space, reality, and soul stones. The Avengers were preparing for war, a war that would top all wars. Captain rounded up all of the remaining “Avengers” on earth, and prepped them for war.

“Alright, we know why he is coming, we just don’t know when.” 

“It will sooner than later,” Natasha exclaim angrily, “So we better get you a new suit” She pointed to Hayley’s clothes. 

“What are wrong with these?,” Hayley pulled on her yellow knitted sweater that was covering her cream colored undershirt, “I have been wearing this for years, and I love the way my shirt flows in the wind.” 

“Yes, I do agree you look fabulous in it, but you can’t fight an intergalactic space-man,”  Natasha replied nonchalantly, with a little shit grin. “Those clothes will never do, you need something better, something that you can still use your soul stone in.” Natasha showed Hayley her new suit, but unbenounced to them, Thanos had the real soul stone, Hayley’s was an imposter.

She tried on the new suit, it was tight in a few places, but other than that she loved it. “I have to admit, this suit does fit me quite well.” Steve and Natasha both gave a little smile.

“We knew you would like it, but now you must see if it is compatible with the stone.” Hayley nodded and tried to use the stone, it worked. Her limp body fell to the ground. Steve suddenly when flying across the room.

“Well I guess it works” Natasha said as she helped Steve of the ground. Hayley got up and chuckled slightly

“Y'know,” Steve looked at Hayley with slight anger “You didn’t have to do that, we could clear see that it worked.”

“I was just testing it out”

“Yeah, sure you were” Hayley giggled. She enjoys teasing her father sometimes. Then suddenly the ground started to shake. Everyone quickly looked outside.

“He is here…”


End file.
